barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Picture Perfect Cake/Credits
Executive Producers: Christopher Keenan; Julia Pistor *Executive in Charge of Production: Shannon Nettleton *Creative Producer: Ann Austen *Head Writer: Grant Moran *Art Supervisors: Renata Marchand; Garrett Sander *Line Producer: Susan Corbin *Associate Producer: Rachael Datello *Project Manager: Gabrielle Hill *Story Supervisor: Teale Sperling *Script Coordinator: Jaya Ramdath *Production Coordinator: Renevee Romero-Villegas *Featuring the Voices Of: **Barbie: America Young **Skipper: Kirsten Day **Stacie: Cassandra Morris **Chelsea: Cassidy Naber **Margaret: Lisa Fuson **George: Greg Chun **Poppy Reardon: Lisa Fuson **Whittaker Reardon: Johnny Yong Bosch *Voice Director: Katie McWane Diecker *Casting by Carroll Day Kimble *Score by The Math Club *Production Supervision: Sarah Serata *Creative Supervision: Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Production Operations: Andrew Defty *Consulting Director: Saul Blinkoff *Senior Post Production Manager: Sonia Meza-Leon *Post Production Manager: Brittney Sherman *Post Production Supervisor: David Gordon *Post Production Coordinators: Angela Wheaton; K Dawson Yukon *Post Asset Manager: Kevin Bush *Animation Production by MAINFRAME™ STUDIOS: A DIVISION OF WOW! UNLIMITED MEDIA *President: Michael Hefferon *Senior Vice President of Production and Operations: Kim Dent Wilder *Director of Production: Greg De Winter *VP of Creative Technology: Steven Elford *VP of Finance: Christine Read *Director of Business Affairs: Laura Wheeler *Line Producer: Shawn McCorkindale *Production Managers: Melanie Callaghan; Amy Tang *Production Coordinators: Teri Matthews; Rachel Reid; Hilary Nicol; Danny Van; Daphne Batistella *Production Designers: Alex Kavalova; Pam Prostarr *Set Designers: Nicole Garber; James Tohill *Designer: Daniella Selmi *Motion Graphics Artists: Michael Douglas; Hannah Gottert *Lead Editor: Cassi Simonds *Senior Editor: Colin Adams *Editors: Sean Avery; James Fisher; Chris Holmes *Storyboard Supervisor: Marlon Deane *Senior Storyboard Artists: Mario Cabrera; Alex Basio *Storyboard Artists: Pat Waind; Sean Thornton; W. Travis Johnson; Sujan Chowdhury; Rajesh Chakraborty; Mara Soriano; Vivian Hui *Modeling Supervisor: Ernie Wong *Lead Modelers: Alun Hollyman; Sander Dijk *Senior Modelers: Sid Katz; Jonathan Dick; Sarah Taylor; Joel Olmstead *Modelers: Chad Winstone; Harley Munsie; Jake Bartlett; Vinod Raju; Hannan Wang *Surfacing Supervisor: Luciano Pommella *Senior Surfacing Artists: Erik Sutton; Liviu Antonescu *Surfacing Artists: Natalie Sabogal; Edson Bonilla; Emily Luke; Sonia Fornasari; Robert Hansen; YiYi Xu; Jean-Paul Larmond; Kevin Chou; Zoya Matheos-Fairey; Kento Nishimura; Adam Girard; Lucas Okeynan; Anne Dobie; Fabian Bruhin *Layout Supervisor: Bryce Goodwin *Lead Layout Artist: Neil Bruder *Senior Layout Artists: Pavan Deshpande; Sadaf Multani *Layout Artists: Jonathan DuGay; Marissa Maye; Mike Juszczyk; Shanelle Padilla; Danielle Ryan; Marleh Mangahas; Christopher Hooper *Animation Directors: Larry Anderson; Suk Bong Byun *Animation Supervisor: Vivek Patnaik *Lead Animators: David MacLeod; Francis Cardeno; Shannon Tieu; Colin Oleksyn; Eddie Shu; Humaira Thalayan *Senior Animators: Christina Roodenburg; Adarsh Girish; Brittney Owens; Doug Calvert; Boon Kwen; Kevin Stevenson; Juan Franzius; David Levy; Matt Alder; Curtis Hunt; Beatrice Ciampi; Joel Beaudet *Animators: Vinay Sudhindran; Dustin Dashney; Jay Kim; Rebekah Bulacso; Edgardo Ulloa; Brandon Bailie; Sheena Nickel; Statowan Buffalo-Robe; Changyong Lee; Leon Tang; James O'Donnell; Suk-Pyo Yoon; Nicole Wisdom; Alex Kamien; Justin Stuber; Jordan Chow; Albert Rosenau; Davy Yoeung; Sayuri Fearnside; Francis Lim; Lina Ramirez; James (Laz) Wiens *Simulation Supervisor: Adam Bagatto *Senior Simulation Artist: Joanne Thiel *Simulation Artist: Trudy Truong *Shot Finaling Supervisor: Luke De Winter *Shot Finaling Artists: Aaron Amelia; Javier Lopez González; David Pereira; Darren Sim; Elvin Pereira; Pavitra Pires *Lighting/Compositing Supervisors: Kelly Walsh; Alice Kramer-McNish *Lead Lighting & Comp Artists: Shahin Mirakhorli; Sarah Miyashita; Avneet Singh; Mackenzie Strong *Senior Lighting & Comp Artists: David Ganshorn; Jen Smith; Amy Lee; Timothy Zhao *Lighting & Comp Artists: Jason Jandl; Sarah Jensen; Kelvin Chong; Jefferey Amoako; Megan Capling; Supreeti Mann; Jubilee Chiu; Baljinder Singh Bassi; Blake Lee; Amrit Battu; Lavon Oloo; Riya Barot *FX Supervisor: Shaun Bullied *Senior FX Artists: Brad Dunbar; Christine Thompson *CG Supervisor: Adam Sera *Principal Lighting/Shading TDs: Alex Segal; Vladimir Monachov *Render Wrangler: Igor Freitas *Pipeline TDs: Carlos Garcia; Hasiel Alvarez-Zavala *Animation Pipeline TD: Nathaniel Anozie *Lighting/Shading TDs: Chris McNish; Jeremy Books *Rigging Supervisor: Brian VanZanden *Lead Rigger: Jimmy Chang; Clayton Ryan *Rigging Artists: Katherina Schuhmacher; Ki Moon Song; Isabella Hu *Director of Post Production: Jordan Atkinson *Senior Post and Media Technician: Jackie Sidoni *Online Editor: Erin McElvaine *Color Timing: Seán Travers *Principal Facial Rigging Artist: Henry Cho *Senior Facial Rigging Artist: Cecilia Ku *Facial Rigging Artist: Sukwon Shin *Systems Administrators: Shahriar Kiamanesh; Corey Barber; Jiang Bai; Sergey Popkov *Desktop Support: Nathan De Jager; Andy Wu *Production Accountant: Marie Sutherland *Production Accounting Coordinator: Alexandra George *Director of Finance: David Choi *Senior Financial Analyst: Ivan Liu *Controller: Katherine Tam *Payroll and HR Administrator: Fariya Yu *Project Accountant: Ralph Wing *Payroll Manager: Victoria Elrod *Accounts Payable Administrator: Peter Chow *Project Accountant: Madara Sturmane *Recruiters: Paola Chavez; Jamie Savella-Mach; Alexandra Goodman; Barb Zelinski; Hardeesh Tumber *Studio Managers: Brenda Yau; David Tilgner *Production Assistants: Mila Lang Clachar; Kyla Hawkins; James Sealy; Kim Gonzalez *Mattel Designers: Robert Best; Rosie Bicciche; Patricia Chan; Joyce Chen; Tracy Curreri; Christina Ericson; Chandra Hicks; Avo Kaprielian; Kim Culmone; Javier Meabe; Dena Miller; Alena Niu; Suim Noh; Esther Levine; Kislap Ongchangco; Elena Wilson; Eri Yoshida *Dialogue Recorded at Salami Studios *Lead Dialogue Mixers: Jonathan Abelardo; Mark Mercado *Assistant Dialogue Mixers: Nico Garofolo; Sean Jacobson; Samuel Porcaro *Audio Post Production at Dick & Roger's Sound Studio *Sound Effects Editors: Jason Fredrickson; Todd Araki; Kirk Furniss *Foley: Adam McGhie *Dialogue Preparation: Christine Church *Remix Engineer: Marcel Duperreault Barbie™ Dreamhouse Adventures™ Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2018 Mattel With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit and the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. MAINFRAME™ STUDIOS: A DIVISION OF WOW! UNLIMITED MEDIA MATTEL CREATIONS™ Category:Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Credits